Steven Universe-Monsters and Me part 1
by Utube4dayz
Summary: Crystal makes some new friends.


Steven,Amethyst,and Crystal are sitting on the floor eating pizza and watching a "Lonely Blade" movie.

"So,did you like the movie?" Steven asks.

""It was awesome!I liked the part when Lonely-Blade ran through that entire army with his swords,taking them out instantly." Crystal says.

"If you liked that,then you should watch the bonus 's a deleted scene where Lonely-Blade fights alongside two dragons!" Steven says. "Do you still have it Amethyst?"

"I have it?" Amethyst asks.

"Yeah,remember,I let you borrow it." Steven says.

"Oh 's in my room somewhere." Amethyst says. "Let's go find it."

Steven,Amethyst,and Crystal go into Amethyst's they get in there,Crystal is astounded.

"Woah!This is your room?!" Crystal asks.

" home sweet home." Amethyst says.

"What is all of this stuff?" Crystal asks.

"Just stuff i've kept over the years." Amethyst says as she digs through her stuff.

"Your room is so cool!" Crystal and Steven help Amethyst look for the disc.

As Crystal looks through Amethyst's stuff,she notices the waterfalls in Amethyst's room.

"Hey,where is that water coming from?" Crystal asks.

"Pearl's room." Steven says.

"What's her room like?" Crystal asks.

"There are a bunch of floating platforms made of water that you can stand on." Steven says.

"What about Garnet's room?" Crystal asks.

"Thats the basement." Steven says.

"Hey guys,I found the disc." Amethyst says.

" wanna watch it with us?" Steven asks.

"Naw,I'm good." Amethyst climbs up onto one of her piles of stuff and lays down. "I'mma take a nap."

Steven and Crystal exit the room.

"Pearl,Amethyst,and Garnet all have really cool rooms." Crystal says.

"Do you want to see my room?" Steven asks.

"You have a room too?" Crystal asks.

" used to be my mom's." Steven says.

Steven concentrates and opens Rose's and Crystal go inside.

"Wow!It's so big." Crystal says."It's like it goes on forever."

"In here,I can make whatever I want." Steven demonstrates this by using the room to make a couch for them to sit on.

"Cool!Can I do that too?!" Crystal asks.

"Sorry,only I can do this since this is my room." Steven says.

"Oh." Crystal says.

"But I'll make whatever you want." Steven says."Just say the word and I'll make it happen."

Crystal thinks for a minute.

"Can you make the two dragons from Lonely-Blade?" Crystal asks.

Steven makes two serpentine-like dragons two dragons fly up into the air and circle around each dragons then swoop down and pick up Steven and race each other on the they fly around,Crystal spots something in the distance.

"Hey,what's that?" Crystal points to one of the temple's veins poking through the clouds.

"That's part of the temple." Steven commands both dragons to drop him and Crystal off by the vein.

"This leads down to the basement." Steven says.

"What is it doing here?" Crystal asks.

"They're all over the connect all of the rooms together." Steven jumps onto the vein and slides down.

Crystal does the same and follows Steven they get to the burning room,they slide off of the vein and into the sticks the catches herself with her tails.

"And here we are,the basement." Steven looks up at all of the bubbled gems.

"There are a lot of corrupted gems up there." Crystal says."How many are there?"

"I'm not ,Amethyst,and pearl have been bubbling them before I was even born." Steven says.

Garnet and Pearl walk into the room.

"There you two are." Pearl says.

"What's up?" Steven asks.

"Some corrupted gems have invaded Rose's need to bubble them before they cause any serious damage." Garnet says.

"Right." Steven says.

"Can I help?" Crystal asks.

"Sorry Crystal,but we need to do a little bit more training before we can take you on a mission." Pearl says.

"But we'll bring you next time." Steven says.

"Ok." Crystal says.

When Steven,Pearl,and Garnet leave the burning room,Crystal stays the three are gone,Crystal decides to climb back up to Rose's room to play with the jumps onto the vein and slowly climbs she climbs,she loses her grip and falls falls onto a bubble,which the corrupted gem begins to reform,Crystal gem reforms into the (Orange)Great North growls and roars.

"Sorry,but I have to put you back into a bubble." Crystal thrust her two tails at the monster,but it doges.

The monster bites down onto Crystal's tails and pulls,flinging Crystal into the wall,and ripping off her slowly approaches Crystal,growling and ready to attack.

"I'm sorry!I shouldn't have attacked you!" Crystal says as the monster gets closer to her.

"Stop!" Crystal yells before the monster attacks.

For a minute,nothing wonders why she hasn't been hurt lowers her arms from her face and opens her eyes to see the monster sitting in front of her.

"You…you didn't attack me?" Crystal gets up very slowly,as to not agitate the monster.

She wonders why the monster didn't attack decides to try hesitantly and cautiously reaches out to touch the she can touch it,the monster sniffs Crystal's hand,then rubs its face against Crystal's lays down and wags its tail.

"You're not a mean 're a nice monster." Crystal says as she pets the corrupted gem's head.

After a few minutes,the monster rolls over onto its climbs up onto its chest and scratches monster wags its tail and kicks its leg.

"You're a silly monster." Crystal says."I wish I could keep you around,but I'm going to have to put you back into a bubble."

The monster looks up at Crystal and lets out a small cry.

"I know,but the Crystal Gems are going to get mad at me if I don't bubble you." Crystal takes a moment to think about why she has to bubble the monster.

"The gems told me that they bubble corrupted gems to keep them safe and to prevent them from causing harm to anyone,with the exception of Centipeetle because she is nice." Crystal says."Maybe if we can show the Crystal Gems that you're nice too,then you won't be bubbled again."

Crystal climbs off the monster.

"Come on!Let's get you trained." Crystal runs towards the burning room's door.

When she gets to the top of the steps,she sees the monster sniffing the bubbles above grabs two bubbles with its mouth and chews on tries to stop the monster.

"Let go of them!" Crystal says as she tries to pull the bubbles out of the monster's mouth.

As Crystal and the monster pull on the bubbles,they gems reform into a worm monster and a mole look at each other and prepare to gets in the middle of the monsters to stop them.

"Please don't fight!" Crystal says.

The mole remembers Crystal from their fight at the strawberry tries to attack Crystal,but get tackled by the Great North stands on top of the mole to prevent it from getting the Great North monster can do any damage to the mole monster,Crystal stops it.

"Don't hurt her!" Crystal Great North monster gets off of the mole monster.

"Don't be scared.I'm not going to hurt you." Crystal says as she gets closer to the mole growls aggressively at Crystal.

When Crystal gets close enough to the mole,she gives it a gentle belly mole's growling stops and it kicks its leg in enjoyment.

"See,I'm your friend." Crystal says as she rubs the mole's belly.

Behind her,Crystal hears the Great North monster and the worm monster at each carefully approaches the worm worm growls at her and backs away in fear.

"There's no reason to be be scared.I'm your friend." Crystal raises her hand up to touch the worm monster.

The worm monster uses the feelers on its head to feel Crystal's it sees that it isn't in danger,it lowers its head down to rubs the worms head,which it enjoys.

"Okay,are we all good?" Crystal asks.

All three monsters make an animal-like noise in agreement.

" ,let's get you guys trained." Crystal says.

(((End of Part 1)))


End file.
